ramroomrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Goa'uld Empire
The Goa'uld Empire was the collective holdings of the Goa'uld. Territoriality, it was the largest grouping in the Milky Way but politically, however, the Empire was factional and prone to chaos. When the Empire was reformed in 2019, the Ba'al clones took place as the major System Lords, who formed the High Council of System Lords. History The Empire was divided into individual domains ruled by the System Lords - the most powerful of the Goa'uld, and independent minor Lords. The former held hundreds, if not thousands of worlds each while the latter could hold anywhere from one world to possessing domains large enough to merit becoming a System Lord. The leadership of the Goa'uld Empire was held by the System Lords - while they were constantly fighting and scheming against each other, they would ally against external threats (such as the Asgard, Tau'ri, and the Replicators) or mutual internal threats (Tok'ra, the Jaffa Rebellion, and rogue Goa'uld such as Sokar and Anubis). The System Lords would occasionally hold a Council for the purpose of discussing subjects of mutual concern and making joint decisions upon them. When Supreme System Lord Ra was killed in 1996, a power vacuum was left, with Apophis, Heru'ur, and Cronus becoming the dominant System Lords. Downfall The Goa'uld Empire was further destabilized in 2001 after the deaths of a majority of System Lords, prompting Anubis to make himself known once more. Anubis remained the dominant Goa'uld until his defeat at Earth in 2004, and later disappeared from the galaxy. In 2005, Ba'al took over most of Anubis' forces, and other major Goa'uld allied themselves with him during the war with the Replicators. As the Free Jaffa Nation as well as the Lucian Alliance were formed, the Goa'uld Empire was merely a shell of its former self, with Ba'al only in control of a few dozen worlds. The Empire saw its demise as the Tau'ri, Free Jaffa, Tok'ra, and Lucian Alliance (albeit for different reasons) began searching for and killing remaining Goa'uld, tracking down and eventually killing the "final" Ba'al clone in 2008. Reformation Unknown to the rest of the galaxy, Ba'al had created several more clones at an unknown time on an uncharted world, which due to a power failure, were released from stasis in 2015. Utilizing a database filled with technology created by both Anubis and Ba'al, these clones then spread throughout the galaxy and began building a new powerbase, attracting both familar and new Goa'uld. In 2019, the Ba'al clones came together on Enko, officially reforming the Goa'uld Empire with Enko as the new capital, and made their existence known to the galaxy. Ranks & Hierarchy Third Goa'uld Dynasty *Supreme System Lord **Ra (c17,400BC-1996AD) (Deceased) *System Lord **Amaterasu (????-2005) (Deceased) **Anubis (????-????) (Banished) (2002-2004) **Apophis (????-2001) (Deceased) **Ba'al (????-2008) (Original Ba'al Presumed dead c.1939) **Bastet (????-2005) (Deceased) **Camulus (Deceased) **Cronus (Deceased) **Hathor (Deceased) **Heru'ur (Deceased) **Isis (????-3000 BC) (Banished) (Presumed dead c.1934) **Kali (????-2008) **Morrigan (????-2008) **Olokun (????-2005) (Deceased) **Osiris (????-3000 BC) (Banished) **Pelops (????-????) **Nirrti (????-1999) (Banished) (Deceased 2003) **Seth (Banished) (Deceased) **Sokar (Banished) (Deceased) **Svarog (????) (Presumed dead 2002) **Tiamat (Deceased) **Yu (c.20,000BC-2005AD) (Deceased) *Underlord **Mot (Deceased) **Osiris (2000-2003) **Tanith (Deceased) **Thoth (Deceased) **Zipacna (????-2004) Fourth Goa'uld Dynasty - Reformed Goa'uld Empire *Supreme Commander **Vacant *System Lord **Ba'al Clones (5) **Kali **Morrigan **Oz **Pelops **Zipacna ** Additional Information *Goa'uld Fleet *Goa'uld Technology *Goa'uld Characters *System Lords *Goa'uld Controlled *Goa'uld Bases *Goa'uld Outposts *Goa'uld Allied Category:Goa'uld Empire